


梦

by Si_Cha



Category: Gold (2016)
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 在外面不停地下着瓢泼大雨时，在威尔斯不再因蚊虫叮咬的直接影响而睡不着觉时，他做了许多个梦。威尔斯梦见的第一个他知道名字的人是阿科斯塔。
Relationships: Kay/Kenny Wells, Michael Acosta/Kenny Wells





	梦

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.  
> Warning没选主要角色死亡是说你可以当他死了也可以当他没死。  
> 警告：婚内精神出轨

在外面不停地下着瓢泼大雨时，在威尔斯不再因蚊虫叮咬的直接影响而睡不着觉时，他做了许多个梦。威尔斯梦见的第一个他知道名字的人是阿科斯塔，他明白自己正在做梦，却不知道这是由于自疟疾严重以来，自己一直处于浑浑噩噩的状态，或是即使是梦境，它也显得过于不真实。

威尔斯羞于向阿科斯塔讲述自己的梦境，在他完全从疟疾中康复后，阿科斯塔知道了梦境的一部分，他和威尔斯一起躺在金子上的那一部分。地下的植物变成金矿，包含蚊子在内的各种昆虫、石龙子和蛇都从身边消失，金矿变成岩金，然后它们像水一样从身下流走，成堆的金条取而代之。

阿科斯塔不知道的是，他们在亚马逊雨林里做爱，在铺天盖地的金条上做爱，他在梦中为金条的数量震惊，更为和阿科塔斯做爱震惊。他在高潮前醒来，然后发现，他依然在印尼，外面大雨倾盆，恼人的蚊虫也不停地乱飞。他知道阿科斯塔不会在他床上，但他甚至不在他身边。

不知经过多久，阿科斯塔终于出现在威尔斯身旁，他带给威尔斯坏消息，威尔斯十分难过，因为这消息，也因为他的身体状况。阿科斯塔安静地坐在床边，而他无力地怒骂。威尔斯逐渐失去力气与意识，他似乎告诉了阿科斯塔他梦见过他，他不知道这究竟是梦境还是现实，也可能他对阿科斯塔说他爱他，他不确定，但这也没什么差别。

这样的梦境断断续续出现过几次，威尔斯不知道究竟是这些梦境影响了他，或是他的潜意识塑造了这些梦境。他爱阿科斯塔，但在这之前若是问他，你愿意和阿科斯塔做爱吗？他会认为提问的人脑子有问题，现在他不这样认为。威尔斯什么都不能做，他十分清楚这一点，他不好说如果有机会他是否会和别的女人做爱，但他爱凯，他不会背叛凯。

他梦见的第二个人是凯，却又不是凯，她有着威尔斯在中学时期第一次亲吻的女孩的容貌，那时他还是个面容姣好身材不错的男孩。但他清楚地知道她是凯，他最爱的妻子。在梦中他大腹便便，头顶半秃，他将金表送给凯，表的所有零件都是黄金，他看着凯金色的眼睛，和她躺在床上，没有做爱。

但他很少梦到凯，阿科斯塔不仅是这段噩梦般的时光中他梦见的第一人，也是他梦见过次数最多的人。他也梦见过他的父亲，在他家中，问他生意做得如何，他知道那是梦，所以他可以欺骗他的父亲，他在自己的梦中有主导权。他也可以继续做梦，在痛苦的同时享受父亲的陪伴。阿科斯塔却是在这噩梦般的日子中为他带来温暖与快乐的那个人，不仅是在梦中，现实中更是如此。

在施工队的所有工人都离开之后，是阿科斯塔想办法让他们回来的，威尔斯那时绝望得要命，在大雨泼在身上，脚下全是烂泥时，他竟然真有一瞬间想过死亡。他庆幸他们有足够的钻井液，不至于在购买过滤器之外出现其他花销。阿科斯塔填补了他的梦境，也为他付出了一切，那时威尔斯还不知道，一切到底意味着什么，他也不知道，阿科斯塔在用过滤器换取工人的劳作时，也换来了砂金。

威尔斯靠着梦境度过一个又一个难熬的白天与夜晚，有时他什么也没有梦见，或者他什么也没有记起，那时他会放松一些，但也会感到空虚。他经常梦见阿科斯塔告诉他，他们找到金矿了，他不总会在醒来后还记得这个梦，它时不时地被遗忘或是被其他梦所代替。他不记得那些醒来后阿科斯塔在身边的时光里，他是否向阿科斯塔诉说过这一梦境，他只记得自己情况好转，阿科斯塔坐在他身边，告诉他，“这岂止是好。”

威尔斯不知哪来的力气，跳到阿科斯塔身上，让阿科斯塔抱住他中年发福的躯体，在竹棚边转圈。如果阿科斯塔平时没有那么冷静，而是像威尔斯一样，他准会在那时露出破绽，到底是哪方面的破绽，威尔斯不知道，因为在他看着阿科斯塔的脸庞时，他头脑发热地捧着同伴的脸颊，响亮地吻他。他看到地质学家愣住，才意识到自己做了什么，于是他说，“我真是爱死你了，麦克。”

“我也是，我也爱死你了，西……肯尼。”阿科斯塔将额头抵在威尔斯光溜溜的额头上蹭了蹭，威尔斯有些羡慕委内瑞拉人乌黑浓密的秀发。

现实中，他们没有做爱，他甚至不知道他们的我爱你究竟算什么，是不是就像他和他表兄一样，或是像和他朋友一样，他不敢去想阿科斯塔没说出口的兄弟、突然转变的称呼意味着什么，他无法确信阿科斯塔眼底闪烁的究竟是什么样的光。然而那天晚上，他们的确一起做了些什么。

威尔斯对星空没有执念，他不认识任何星座，没想过带凯去看银河看星星，他看向星空时，不会思考这广袤无垠的宇宙中是否存在其他生命，也不会思考光污染有多糟糕，甚至不会注意到今天的星星是不是比昨天多。事实上，威尔斯根本不抬头，他的目光在地上，透过地表，进入地底，让他感兴趣的是矿物，是金属表面反射的光芒。在从家乡穿过富含铁镍的地核后到达的地表另一端，他自记事以来，头一次对星空产生了兴趣。

无尽的绿色将威尔斯包围，他找不到出路。每当他在夜里醒来，阿科斯塔已经入睡时，他便侧身，试图从棚顶的边缘看到天空，但他只能看到一片漆黑。情况好点时，他会从床上翻下去，踉踉跄跄地走到竹棚边，遥望远处空地上方的一片天空，那里什么都没有，没有星星，没有月亮，云遮挡住一切。

那晚好运光顾了威尔斯，他在棚顶边缘看见云迅速消散，周围的山和树木挡住了风，至少他没感受到。他拉着阿科斯塔跑向空地，双手撑住大腿，气喘吁吁地望着星空。“我从没发现，星空这么美。”

说完威尔斯看向阿科斯塔，发现对方同样在看他，“你在开玩笑吗？”

“当然不是，我对天文不感兴趣，我感兴趣的一直都是地质，”他拍拍地质学家的肩膀，他对着群山大吼，“今天是我的幸运日！我终于找到了金矿，还在临走前终于看到了这些星星。我现在才突然想到，这些星星上也有丰富的矿产资源，还有许多在地球上十分稀缺的物质，如果我能去那上面，或是那上面，”威尔斯用中指指向新月，“那我可能会对星空感兴趣，但我没有机会，那些会是人类以后的矿物来源。”

“是啊，”阿科斯塔笑着回答，“但是要是真能去那上面开采，那对传统矿产行业会产生巨大的冲击，不知道我们这行会不会出现月球地质学家或是火星地质学家，不知道第四纪地质学还会不会那么热门。”

“只要有你，”威尔斯搂住阿科斯塔的肩膀，“我就能实现我的梦，再说我才不管它是第四纪还是太古宙，有金矿的地层就是我关心的地层。不光这呢，你怎么不说钻机钻杆钻头钻井液什么的也要变。”

“那又不是我该关心的问题。”

威尔斯不记得后来他们聊了什么，或许阿科斯塔指出一些星座给他看，他终究对星空没有兴趣，他只记得那时他心中充满希望，他心中的爱、感激、对未来的向往、无助与不知所措让他即将爆炸，但阿科斯塔看起来又那么平静，他记得最后，他看着银河，靠在阿科斯塔的身上睡着了。

信封里那张写在纸巾上的合同让他回忆起这一切，在过去的几天里，他是愤怒的，但他不知道这些愤怒有多少是朝向阿科斯塔。这几天里他一直活在星空中，直到现在，才终于落到地面上，他明白，这一切都是梦，就连这张支票都不能兑换为现实，只有阿科斯塔的爱真实存在。


End file.
